The Sparrow in the Tree
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: Love is persistent and naive. Sarutobi Sasuke is persistent, Kasuga is naive, and Maeda Keiji is both. Saika Magoichi is persistant in her wish to be left alone by all of them.  onesided SasukexKasuga, KeijixMagoichi  KasugaxKenshin, MagoichixKojuurou
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This was born from my pure hype for Sengoku Basara 3! I love it! Who else is excited for Magoichi, am I right?_

_Oh, and there's my angst fetish. And all of the SW/DW/SB roleplays I've joined lately..._

_BUT MOSTLY OUT OF LOVE FOR KASUGA AND MAGOICHI AND THEIR DISTASTE FOR THEIR SUITORS!_

_Poor Sasuke and Keiji. Their women are hard to please._

_But here it is._

* * *

**The Sparrow in the Tree**  
A one shot Sengoku Basara fanfiction by Strike to Incinerate

* * *

"So... are you going to come back to Takeda?"

Kasuga frowned. It wasn't often she took time for personal reflection; though it was something Kenshin-sama took often, she found that the quiet was too reminescent of her old life as an assassin for the Takeda.

"You never give up, do you."

Sasuke hopped down from the rafters, landing on one knee beside her, then moving into a sitting position. "Give up? On my fiancee? Nah. I'd never do that."

"You really don't give up."

"Aw, come on, Kasuga-chan..." he grinned at her. She still frowned. It didn't faze him. He was more used to her frowns and her smiles, so much so that he didn't get jealous that her every smile was for Kenshin and her every frown seemed to be reserved for him. "I got you your wedding present early."

"A waste, Sasuke."

She said his name. He took it as interest. "You're not just a little curious? I promise, it's a good one!"

"... after this, will you leave me alone?"

"Haha, Lord Shingen would kill me if I stopped spying on the Uesugi!" he laughed. Kasuga still wasn't amused.

"I mean it, Sarutobi."

He shook his head with a sigh. "See, Kasuga-chan, it's funny that you think you have a choice. You're coming with me to see your wedding present. I went through a lot of trouble to get it for you."

She stood up. "I'm returning to Kenshin-sama. I don't want your wedding present and I don't want to be your fiancee. Stop embarrassing me."

He grabbed her wrist. "You owe me one."

She looked back at him, amber eyes narrowed. "Because that... thing slammed into a tree and got me stuck up there and Maeda Keiji had to get me down?"

"No, because the Demon of Sixth Heaven's crazy wife would have shot you in the face if not for me." He grinned.

She pulled her wrist away from him, but her shoulders slumped in resignation. "Fine. How far is it?"

He wrapped a hand around her waist, delighting in the feel of her leather-clad hip beneath his gloved fingertips, even as she tried to squirm away. She was blushing... so in a way, she must like it. He knew she wasn't getting any attention from Lord Uesugi. Wasn't he celibate or something? Who could be celibate with Kasuga around?

He led her away from the bank of the pond, towards the lush trees of the forest.

"I asked how far it is, Sasuke."

"Just a little further, Kasuga-chan! Have some patience! It'll be worth it!"

Like it would be worth it when she realized that Kenshin would never want her like he did and he would be there to pick her up and carry her home, to Takeda, when they crushed the Uesugi.

_But you would die for him, wouldn't you, Kasuga-chan? What did he do to deserve it? Do you want him because he won't have you? You should just come home. Lord Shingen wants you back, Master Yukimura wants you back... I want you back. You're supposed to be mine._

He shook his head as the sounds of someone struggling and cursing signaled they were drawing close.

Kasuga looked up into the bows of the trees, brushing her long, sunshine bangs back. Hanging from a rather thin branch of a gingko tree was a woman with strawberry blond hair... her hands were tied behind her back. She had a set of guns at her waist. It took Kasuga a moment to recognize her.

She glared at Sasuke again. "You kidnapped Saika Magoichi?"

"I didn't kidnap her. We won the last battle against the Date... and I took a war trophy."

"And you kidnapping another woman makes me want to go back to Takeda with you because...?"

He paused, then broke into a smirk. "You wanted me to kidnap you, Kasuga-chan?" He dove for her, but she leapt over his head and landed on the other side.

"Why are you trying to make me love you by kidnapping one of the One-Eyed Dragon's generals?"

"Well, uh..." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard you had an unwanted house guest that was overstaying his welcome. I also heard that he has a thing for this little sparrow."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, you sneaky Takeda bastard!" Magoichi yelled at him, still trying to free herself from her bindings.

"Anyway, I was thinking you could send him out here to get her, then lock the doors quickly and keep him out. Sound good?"

Kasuga bit her lip, thinking about it... it was a good plan. But why would Sasuke want her to be alone with Kenshin-sama if he wanted her to go back to Takeda? It didn't make sense... but she very much wanted to be alone with Kenshin-sama. So she nodded. "Okay... thank you, Sasuke. But you've used up your one favor, and I don't want anymore gifts from you."

"I don't think you'll need anymore gifts," he smiled. She gave him a funny look, her lips pursed, and then left, heading back towards Kasugayama Castle.

"Hey! Saika Magoichi is NOT a war prize! Let me down and I'll give you a mercy killing!"

Sasuke looked up at her, laughing. "That's supposed to make me want to let you down? You can stay up there until Maeda or Date saves you..." He hopped up into a nearby tree, then began the journey back to Kai.

_Man, who would ever want a woman like her... does she even have the capacity to be nice?_

Keiji and Kenshin were enjoying cups of sake when Kasuga arrived home, and knelt down in front of Kenshin.

"Kasuga, what it is?" His soft blue eyes were kind. She melted, but maintained her composure.

"That idiot Sarutobi left one of Date's generals in Echigo's land... he's trying to lure Date here to start a battle so Kai can take out the weakened victor," she reported.

"That makes no sense, Takeda just won a skirmish against Date two nights ago, why would they press the advantage so quickly?" Kenshin mused.

Keiji raised a brow. "Which general?"

Kasuga glanced back at him. "Saika Magoichi."

The color drained from Keiji's face, leaving him with a stark expression. "Mago...ichi?" He swallowed. "Where is she?"

"In the forest. You should have no problem-" Kasuga paused as Keiji stood up.

"It seems a mighty tree seeks to imprison my sparrow with it's limbs. I'll be back, Lord Kenshin."

Kenshin laughed softly, glad to see his friend so eager to save someone... Keiji often worried himself too much over everyone for no reason, it was nice to see he would have someone who needed saving for once.

Magoichi was still struggling with the ropes... trying to swing her weight back and forth, hoping to build up enough gravitational force in her swing to snap the branch or the rope. Sure, it was a twenty foot drop, but it was better than being tied up and waiting for Maeda Keiji to save her...

too late.

"Magoichi! Stop swinging, I can't cut you down if you're moving!" he warned.

She kept swinging, glaring at him and starting to feel nauseous... she brought her eyes back up.

"Magoichi, please! You're going to break your arm!"

After a few tense, but quiet minutes, Magoichi's growing nausea won out, and she stopped swinging. Keiji smiled, trying to think of a way to cut her down. His sword couldn't reach the rope or the branch... even if it could, he wouldn't be able to manuever to catch her in time. He could break her fall, but even that seemed risky. He didn't want any harm to come to her... he could climb the tree, but then who would catch her? There was no way he could haul her up onto the branch and undo those knots. Ninja knots were the worst.

The sound of galloping brought their attention east.

"Magoichi, can you see anything from up there?"

She squinted... and finally, saw flashes of blue and brown. "Yes... It's Lord Date Masamune and Master Kojuurou. You can leave me now, Maeda Keiji. I no longer require your assistance."

Keiji frowned. Of course The One-Eyed Dragon and his Right Eye would be hot on the trail of their missing gunslinger... he had to act fast, the horses were closing in. If he didn't rescue Magoichi, he'd never get to be alone with her... the strength in her eyes had filled his journal with lovestruck haikus. He could hardly look at the sunrise without thinking of her lovely and unique shade of hair. She was so unlike other women, powerful and strong and insistent on ignoring his confessions of love. Was it ironic that the first woman he truly loved would also be the first to turn him away?

But he had mused without action for too long, and Masamune and Kojuurou pulled their horses to a stop, hopping down.

"Maeda Keiji... didn't figure you for a caveman. Running around knocking your women out and dragging 'em back for a party?" Masamune looked up into the boughes of the tree. "Baby! Are you okay?"

"Lord Date, I'll be alright once I'm on the ground..." she said. She still looked green in the face, and she was trying not to look down.

"I told her not to swing," Keiji muttered.

"It's alright, Maeda Keiji. You may take your leave, we'll collect Lady Saika and leave Echigo peacefully. One of the captains witnessed Sarutobi Sasuke carrying Lady Saika out of Oshu. We know you had nothing to do with this," Kojuuro explained as Masamune started to scale the tree.

"Baby, you look so helpless and cute up here, it's almost too bad I have to cut you down!" Masamune laughed, sitting on the branch of the tree. "How come you're the only one who doesn't get your guns out when I say get your guns out? You have guns!"

"Lord Date, I don't speak English, could you please just cut me down?" Magoichi sighed.

Date looked down. "Heeeey, Kojuurou! Are you ready?"

Kojuurou stood with his arms outstretched. "You might want to stand back, Maeda Keiji..."

Keiji stepped back. He was starting to feel nauseated himself...

Date cut the rope holding Magoichi to the branch and she fell below, landing hard enough to send Kojuurou to his knees, but he didn't drop her. She stood and turned around, presenting her tied wrists to Kojuuro. He sliced the ropes and they fell away.

They no longer noticed Keiji as they mounted their houses. Kojuuro extended a hand to Magoichi to help her up. She winced as she placed herself in the saddle in front of him.

"Lady Saika... your wrists are badly chafed." He picked one of her hands up and inspected it as the other slid against her waist to reach for the reins of the horse.

"I'm fine, Master Kojurro, so long as my aim is not affected."

"I'll see that it is not. I brought some ointment just in case."

The smallest smile tilted her lips. "So this is why they call you the greatest strategist in the land of the rising sun."

"I would hardly compare war to finding a kidnapped comrade and treating her chafed wrists, but your appreciation is acknowledged." He took the reins with the other hand, the plane of his armored chest pressing up against Magoichi's back. Keiji tried to swallow the bitter jealousy that rose in his throat.

"Maeda Keiji! See you at the next party! It's going to be WILD!" Date Masamune laughed as he reared the horse around and sped off. Magoichi and Kojuurou said nothing else as they followed their leader.

_Magoichi, I didn't think it was possible for you to smile. For the impenetrable ice holding the pieces of your heart frozen together. But is Katakura Kojuurou the first one to bring you a torch? Will he wait while your heart melts and then reassemble it and smooth over the cracks?_

_You cut down the mighty tree that is Maeda Keiji. I was going to use the wood to light the fire of our love. I hope Kojuuro's fire is patient and calm so he doesn't burn you, sparrow._

* * *

Keiji's a romantic. Isn't it cute? This might have a second chapter to see what happens when Kasuga and Kenshin finally have some alone time?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _Whoo! It was supposed to be a one-shot, but my roleplay buddies said to write a second chapter. So yeah. Thanks guys. I HOPE YOU ENJOY SAD KASUGA, KENSHIN AND KEIJI._

* * *

The Sparrow in the Tree  
Chapter Two

* * *

Kasuga stood up and picked up the tea cups as Keiji left. She took them to the kitchen, and set them down on a counter. She returned to the sitting room, and then to the gate of the castle. Immediately, she closed the door and barred it. She smiled as she checked to make sure it was sturdy.

"Kasuga."

She turned around, and her cheeks heated up. Kenshin was standing in the doorway to the sitting room.

"Ken-Kenshin-sama..." She bit her lip.

"Where is Keiji?" He took a step toward her. She found herself frozen by his inquistive glance at the barred door.

"He left to go find Lady Saika, remember?"

"So why are you barring the door?" He took another step.

"I... don't think he's coming back. He's going to bring Lady Saika back to Oshu," Kasuga replied, fighting the tremble in her voice.

"My beautiful blade," Kenshin began with a smile. He stopped in front of her.

There was a loud knock at the gate. "Hey, who locked it? Kasuga-chan, it's not funny! Open up, the One-Eyed Dragon and Katakura Kojuurou already rescued Magoichi!"

Kasuga frowned.

Kenshin lifted his arms on either side of her. Kasuga's cheeks reddened. Finally, was he going to take her in his arms and...

he lifted the wood holding the gate shut. Kasuga went suddenly pale.

"Kasuga. Keiji is an honored guest... he is welcome to stay as long as he wishes to grace us with his company." His eyes were soft, but his lips no longer bore a smile, especially as her shoulders sagged.

"Would you like me to make some more tea, Kenshin-sama?" Her voice was soft. Her eyes downcast.

Kenshin looked away. "Kasuga..."

She held her breath. Hoping for something more than she was going to get.

"... that would be nice."

Kasuga ducked under his arm and went back to the kitchen.

Kenshin pushed open the gate. His chest was tight, but seeing Keiji's face...

only reminded him of Kasuga.

He forced himself to ask, "So the One-Eyed Dragon beat you to the punch, I take it?"

Keiji nodded. "She acted like I wasn't even there! And it wasn't the One-Eyed Dragon, it was his Right Eye. He was so confident and dashing... he made her smile."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Saika Magoichi smiled?"

"It was only a little... like you do." Keiji scowled, running a hand through his hair. "And he touched her and the way they looked at each, it wasn't just that she stopped noticing me, she stopped noticing Lord Date."

Kenshin nodded. "Like it was just her and Katakura Kojuurou."

"Yeah. Like the way Kasuga looks at you."

Kenshin's chest tightened painfully.

"Kenshin, how do you make Kasuga so happy? Can you tell me so I can charm Magoichi? I can't stop thinking about her... she's invading everything I do," Keiji begged, falling to his knees and bowing to Kenshin.

"Don't you want Lady Saika to like you for who you are? She'll feel decieved if you present her with something false," Kenshin warned. He wasn't sure that he could tell Keiji anything... Kasuga wasn't happy. There was no advice to give. Even he wondered why Kasuga, who was so beautiful and skilled and would never want for admirers, had chosen him. He had devoted his life to Bishamonten. He could never devote it to her.

"I want to prove that I can be what she wants. She'll like me for that! She'll like me for other things, I know it. I just need a chance to prove that to her..."

"Keiji. I act no differently with Kasuga when you are here than when we are alone." Kenshin sighed. "What do you see me do for Kasuga?"

Keiji looked up. His brows were furrow and his mouth was open for a retort, but his brain got there first... Kasuga was always making him tea, bringing him sake, making him morning and evening meals, showering him with praise, blushing and looking away, she was so devoted, that was... what Kasuga did.

Kenshin did nothing. Kenshin sat, Kenshin watched, Kenshin smiled and delicately touched her face or dropped a pet name once in a while.

Kenshin did nothing to show his love for Kasuga.

Did he love Kasuga at all?

Kenshin nodded. "You see now."

"So I should do nothing?" Keiji asked, the shock clear in his wide eyes.

"You should do what you feel is right."

"You feel it's right to do nothing for Kasuga-chan?" Keiji stood up, more confused than angry.

"Yes. I devoted myself to Bishamonten before I met Kasuga..." Kenshin felt a lump form in his throat. Why was he choking up now? He swallowed with a smile. "I wish Kasuga could see you like this. It would put her at ease."

"But... I want what you and Kasuga have." A weak protest.

"You want what you think Kasuga and I have. And if you do, then you don't want Saika Magoichi," Kenshin said.

"But I DO."

"Keiji... I don't want what Kasuga and I have."

Keiji stepped back. "What?"

"I don't want what Kasuga and I have. And you don't want what Kasuga and I have. Not if you want to see Saika Magoichi smile." Kenshin turned away from his friend.

"How can you say that? What if Kasuga was here?" Keiji asked, his voice barely above a whisper. They both knew the possibility of Kasuga listening on them was there. It didn't take that long to make tea, even if she was drying the tea leaves herself.

"She's listening from the porch... she can hear us just fine, Keiji." Kenshin held a straight face as he looked to the wrap around porch. He could see the faint whisp of one of Kasuga's long blond bangs.

"Kenshin, that's cruel."

"Keiji, if you want to make Lady Saika smile, you can't do it from Echigo." Kenshin walked back towards the sitting room.

Keiji stood quietly until he saw Kasuga round the porch and go inside. And he left Kasugayama Castle.

Kenshin watched as two guards closed the gate behind his friend. A cup of steaming tea in his hand and Kasuga looking purposefully toward the pond.

_Keiji, I want what you think Kasuga and I have._

* * *

o: Angst-mongering Uesugi forces. I almost feel bad.


End file.
